


Birthday Present

by shootingstar97



Series: We think, therefore we are. [8]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Makoto's birthday, Takeru wants to be his present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> A really short fic to celebrate Ryosuke's birthday >.

“Takeru… that’s good… so good…”

Makoto is moaning while Takeru’s face is between his legs. Sucking his hard dick, Makoto couldn’t help but grab Takeru’s hair, moving his head backwards.

“More…”

Makoto was not supposed to have sex with Takeru. He went to Daitenkuuji Temple to celebrate his birthday with everyone. A simple but beautiful cake made by Takeru was waiting for him and it was very delicious. It was also a good moment to teach Alan about birthday parties.

But then Takeru shyly asked to talk alone with him, and gave him a deep kiss. Makoto was kind of shocked with that but was liking. Takeru was hungry, sucking Makoto’s lips while his hands stroked Makoto’s body under his clothes. Makoto never thought he would ever see Takeru like this.

And now he is there, about to have an orgasm in Takeru’s mouth.

“I’m close, Takeru.”

When Makoto warned, Takeru stopped to grab some lube. Makoto waited, excited to know what Takeru is going to do. When he come, he put some lube on his fingers and inserted them in Makoto.

Makoto instantly moaned, as Takeru made quick movements inside him. He once again moved his head backwards in so much pleasure. Takeru’s fingers feel _so good_ , they may be short but don’t hurt.

“Do you feel good, Makoto-niichan?” Takeru asked, with a malicious smile.

“Yeah… feels so so good…” Makoto moaned, barely talking.

Takeru started to suck Makoto’s dick again, while fucking him with his fingers. It gave Makoto more and more pleasure, so he ejaculated inside Takeru’s mouth.

Takeru swallowed everything, he moved his head close to Makoto’s, who is panting hard due to the orgasm. He smiled, so happy to see his beloved Makoto satisfied.

“Happy birthday, Makoto-niichan…” Takeru said, before kissing Makoto.


End file.
